


Prototyping (Monsterous Transformations)

by MesmiraculouslyMirthful



Series: Goretober [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmiraculouslyMirthful/pseuds/MesmiraculouslyMirthful
Summary: Jack Noir knew exactly what he was holding. After all, he had killed the black queen herself in order to claim it for himself.





	Prototyping (Monsterous Transformations)

The ring was small and gold in his palm, innocuous. The band was thin and plain, the surface smooth and unmarred. If he hadn't known what it was he was holding it could have passed for any other ring in the kingdom. But Jack Noir knew exactly what he was holding. After all, he had killed the black queen herself in order to claim it for himself.

He held the ring up, admiring the gleam of the golden band, before he slide it onto his right hand.

Jack fell to his knees, a scream echoing through the halls. A vertical gash lashed open on the right side of his face, the skin split wide and raw from his forehead down his eyelid to his cheek. 

He curled forward and clutched at his face, a low desperate moan escaping his lips. His fingertips came away tipped in red and he looked at them in shock before the skin on his left arm began to slough off revealing the muscle underneath. That too began to part, as if someone had slide a fillet knife between the muscle and bone. Jack cried out again, his right hand grabbing desperately at his left arm, trying to both hold the skin together and to stem the bleeding. Instead, he was treated to a loud snap as his humerus broke in half and the pulpy mass of tissue that had once been his arm fell worthless to the floor. 

Another scream escaped his lips as he bend forward without warning, his face smashing against the floor as his scapula twisted and warped and his back arched upwards unnaturally. Wings burst from his back with a shrieking sob and a sound like something thick and wet tearing. The skin around where they had burst from hing in tattered strips along his shoulders and spine. Tentacles burst forth from his sides, stretching the skin impossibly taunt and thin. 

Jack gasped for air, his body shaking, before falling onto his side and rolling onto his back. His new wings burned with a sharp and desperate pain under the weight of his body, and his back felt as if it had been set ablaze. He trembled and his eyes stared, unfocused and unseeing, at the ceiling. 

The sound of his sternum breaking as a sword drove through his chest and out his back was sudden, as was the panicked shriek of agony that accompanied it before Jack fell unconscious in a pool of his own blood.


End file.
